Love The One You're With
by Tumblr Ate My Soul
Summary: Mina/Otis. I own nothing. It's all done now. Has a happy ending, too. I guess it could be read without it, so, if you don't like sappy chliches, skip everything after chapter 4. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't do friends. Not now, not ever. So, for me, all of this is a big deal. And I don't know how to explain. Especially because I know HE thinks we're friends and he doesn't feel weird tingling when he holds me and doesn't feel like he's going to fly whenever we talk. But I do.

It's late and I'm staring around my room trying to figure it out. I don't understand why, but I feel an enormous surge of jealousy whenever I see him and Zee together. When I see them holding hands my thoughts go back to that day when I held his hand while the dentist fixed his tooth at the pier.

He called me 'Grinch' today and took me to his dealer to get drugs for our patient. I know he picked up a pack for himself, too, but I said nothing. Because we're NOT friends and we're NOT a couple and this is none of my business. I wonder, though, if he used it. He shook the whole day and it almost made me regret not telling Keeton or Zee but I know that would make us even less than what we are now. And I wouldn't be able to handle it.

He's back with Zee and they're doing great. I, on the other side, slept with Tommy. In Zee's garden. And everyone knows. And I heard HIM joke about it. He even joked about it with me. But I'm mortified and horrified and grossed out and… And Tommy's been staring at me the wrong way all day. I wanted to talk to Cole, to ask him what to do, or something, because Lilly is Tommy's as much as mine, maybe even more, and Ryan wasn't feeling well and he's the last one. My last resort. And I miss talking to him. He wasn't there so I went to bed pondering what the hell is happening to me.

So, I met this guy on a construction site and he lost his toes and then he wrote me a song with Mina Minard in it and everything. And I thought it was cute. A bit creepy but cute. And then Tommy blew up telling me how I shouldn't give the no-toe guy a chance because he's not the right for me and I asked who was then. And he just froze. So I said to hell with Tommy and Otis and went out with the no-toe guy. And I slept with him.

I'm with Tommy now. It's more of a dependence thing than love but I'm Ok with it. Couple of days ago, I talked to Otis. And do you know what we talked about? About Dinner and Appetizer clucking too loud and not giving him and Zee some peace so they could sleep! I hate this! It's always him and Zee and we don't talk anymore and he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. I'm starting to think he never did. THIS is why it's better being the Ice Bitch than opening up to people. They always take it for granted. Take you for granted.


	2. Chapter 2

She came up to me today, all flustered, and told me she doesn't do friends and that holding hands and casual hugging is a big deal for her. So I'll stop touching her, who cares. But I do. I've been running around after Zee for so long that I forgot what it was about her that was so attractive besides the fact she didn't give. But HER. She makes me feel like I'm a teenager falling in love again and again every time we talk or touch. And I know more about her than I ever knew about Zee. And I don't mind.

They slept together. They slept together in Zee's garden. And I can do nothing but joke even though I feel like beating the crap out of Fuller. Because I have no right and I can't consider her mine. My Mina, that sounds nice, doesn't it? But she will never be my Mina. I'm with Zee and she's with Fuller, or something. It's funny how, before, I would run to my chair if I heard her coming and now I'm running away. I feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life by chasing Zee, by not sending Fuller away the second I first saw him. I feel like we might have had a chance if I were smarter.

In my head, she's mine. My Snow White Queen, MY Mina, my sun. and then I see her with Fuller and they're happy and the perfection in my head breaks in time with my heart and I can't even talk to her anymore. Every morning I wake up with Zee in my arms and I hear HER chicken clucking and think how Fuller must feel, waking up with HER in his arms, Dinner and Appetizer walking around, her blond hair strewn over the pillow, her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. And, I know, I remember how her chicken were called. I also know the name of the kid she killed and every other thing she ever told me, I remember the colour of her eyes after a ruff day and the way sun sometimes sparkles in her hair, how she smells, the way she moves, everything.

I yelled at her today. I told her to shut her chicken up because Zee and I couldn't sleep. I'm such a moron. I yelled at her for existing, for being there, for being with Fuller, for not being mine. My Mina. And now I know she'll never be mine. Never. I'm a moron.


	3. Chapter 3

I dreamt of him again. It keeps happening more and more as the end of my rotation gets closer. After this, I WILL leave because I can't look at him anymore. And I will leave with Tommy, because we're a couple and he wants to reconcile with his family and introduce me to them. I will leave because it's easier to get a ring back in America and because, when he proposes after we leave I will say 'yes'. I will say 'yes' because there's no one else out there for me, no one that loves and wants me. No one that would take the Ice Bitch even though I would take them over Tommy, anytime. So I keep dreaming of him, running to stop me from leaving, begging me not to take Tommy, not to settle, kissing me like I wanted him to for months. I keep dreaming because dreams are all I have left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and I were sitting around when Fuller came up to us with some catalogue in hand and asked us to help him pick something out from it. He opened it and I realized it was a jewelry catalogue but didn't realize which section he had it opened to until Ben asked if he was proposing to Minard. The second I heard proposing and her last name in the same sentence my insides froze. I still asked, casually, when he planed on proposing and Fuller said he meant to propose in a week, after their rotation is over and they're back in America. I froze again. They're leaving in a week? She's leaving? And I'll never see her again? No, that couldn't be. Why would she be leaving me? Leaving with him? Aren't I enough? But, I never made a move. Never. So it wasn't mine to ask her to stay now, now that she is happy and about to marry Fuller. Him and Ben were discussing rings and he was pointing to a flashy diamond one. I had to fix it, fast, wouldn't want her to go around with the ring she hates on her finger for the rest of her life. So I pointed out a nice, smaller one, silver with turquoise and said she would like that one better, it matched her eyes. Looking at the ring I could imagine myself getting on one knee and proposing, her smiling brightly and saying 'yes'. The two of us at the altar, our beautiful little children running around, our whole lives together. Forever. After Fuller left, Ben turned to me and asked, confused: 'It matches her eyes? How do you even know what colour her eyes are?' I frowned, stood up and left. In the end, Fuller picked out the wrong ring.


	5. Chapter 5

When he proposed and I said 'yes' we continued our dinner. I asked him if he picked out the ring himself and he said he had some help from Keeton and Cole and I frowned. I thought Otis would know I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this ring. Then he continued to explain how Otis pointed out 'some plain stupid silver ring with a blue stone' but that Keeton was a big help. I froze, took the ring off, apologised and ran away from the restaurant to book the first flight back to the jungle. Charlie has my chicken, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

I ordered the ring I liked, anyway. Thought it might make a nice wedding gift for her. But now, it's been a week since she left, the ring has arrived and I can't stop looking at it. I broke up with Zee today. Maybe I'll go back to America, civilization.


	7. Chapter 7

Right when I arrived to the airport to go to New York I heard someone yell out 'Otis'. I turned around and saw her running towards me all blond hair and pale skin and simply beautiful. I took out the ring and got down on one knee when she got close enough. She said 'yes' even before I got to ask the question and I took her in my arms an spun her around and around and around.


	8. Chapter 8

My wedding dress was simple, white, satin, flowing. My hair up. And at the altar the man of my dreams, now and forever, just mine. My Otis.

My Snow White Queen, MY Mina, my sun.


End file.
